Day of Sins
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Vegeta lieb seinen Sohn, doch nicht wie ein Vater seinen Sohn lieben sollte... Was passiert wenn sich Vegeta zwischen seiner Liebe und dem Verlangen nach Trunks entscheiden muss....
1. Prolog

**Day of sins**

Paring: Vegeta+ Trunks

Warnings: Yaoi, Inzest(dom´t like, don´t read!Keine Flames desswegen!)und das Ergebnis einer Geschichte die ich um 01:23 Uhr angefangen habe Nachtlicht ist

Anmerkung: Meine erste Yaoifanfiction! Kritik is natürlich erlaubt, wenn's sein muss auch Morddrohungen g

Alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört natürlich Akira Toriyama und nicht mir (wobei ich Trunks und Vegeta jederzeit nehmen würde falls er sie nicht mehr will! smile)

Nur die Handlung die is meins!

Legende:

„…" Jemand spricht

/…/ Jemand denkt

**Evenig Hour**

„Verdammt…!"

Er wusste nicht mehr wie lang er schon hier war, doch ein paar Stunden waren sicherlich vergangen, seit er vor dem großen Fenster zusammengesunken war. Wieso war dies alles passiert? Warum hatte er sich so gehen lassen, er, der scheinbar so gefühlskalte Sayajinprinz ?

Wieder schrie er, vergeblich auf Erlösung seines Leidens hoffend. Hinter seinen trockenen, vom Salz seiner Tränen zerfressenen Lippen, schmeckte er nur eine taube Bitterkeit, die wohl besser als alles andere sein jetziges Gefühl widerspiegeln konnte.

Mit leerem Blick rollte er sich auf den Rücken und sah zur Zimmerdecke auf, die aus einem großen Glasfenster bestand durch das man die Sterne sehen konnte. /Wunderschön!.../

Wie ein gleißender Lichtstrahl durchbrach der Anblick der kalten Sterne seinen tranceartigen Zustand. Den Blick immer noch gen Sternenhimmel erhoben, fühlte er wie seine Tränen zu versiegen begannen und sein Schmerz einem Gefühl von dunkler Gleichgültigkeit wich.

Langsam, ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu werden, begann sich das Chaos von Bildern und Gefühlen in seinen Gedanken zu lichten und sein Bewusstsein driftete an jenen Tag zurück, da dies alles begonnen hatte.

**Tbc?**

So das war der Epilog! Na neugierig was passiert ist! Wenn ja, weiter lesen smile und evtl . ein Kommi! auf kleinen Go Knopf zeigt und Hundeaugen macht


	2. Sunrise

Alles was euch hier bekannt vorkommt gehört natürlich Akira Toriyama und nicht mir (wobei ich Trunks und Vegeta jederzeit nehmen würde falls er sie nicht mehr will! smile)

Nur die Handlung die is meins!

So das ist also das erste Kapitel. Lest es und sagt mir wie ihrs findet, denn ich schreibe nur weiter wenn's euch auch gefällt (will ja niemand auf die Nerven gehen!)Ok also viel Spass smile

**Sunrise **

Schweiß lief ihm über den ganzen Körper und in seinem Mund schmeckte er Blut. Ein gemeines Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, genüsslich leckte er sich mit der Zunge das Blut von den Lippen. Für diesen letzten Treffer würde Trunks büßen müssen.

Schnell stieß er sich vom Boden ab und raste auf seinen Sohn zu.

Zu schnell für diesen, der Ellenbogen seines Vaters schlug hart in seinen Bauch und ein weiterer ebenso harter Handkantenschlag traf ihn an der Schläfe. Benommen durch die beiden Treffer sank er zu Boden. Verzweifelt unternahm der Halbsayajin einige Versuche aufzustehen, doch es war schnell klar, dass ihm für dieses Vorhaben schlichtweg die Kraft fehlte. Erschöpft ließ er sich gegen die Wand des Gravitationsraums sinken und blickte dann, mit glasigem Blick, zu seinem Vater auf, der mit sadistischem Grinsen auf ihn herabstarrte. Das ist mein Ende! War eigentlich klar das er mir den Treffer von vorhin nicht einfach durchgehen lässt…ich musste ihn ja unbedingt von hinten angreifen…. Na ja das war's wertBei diesem Gedanken stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und ergeben wartete er auf die unausweichlich bevorstehende Racheaktion.

Endlich war Trunks da wo Vegeta seine Gegner am liebsten hatte… zu seinen Füßen! Langsam schwebte er dem Boden entgegen, seine Gedanken vollauf damit beschäftigt sich eine möglichst schmerzhafte Variante zu überlegen um den Kampf zu beenden, als sein Blick dem seines Sohnes begegnete.

Ein heißer Schock durchfuhr den Körper des Prinzen, als dieser in die Augen seines Sohnes sah, deren Blick durch die vorhergehenden Schläge, wie im Fieber einen leicht verklärten Ausdruck zeigten. Von diesem Anblick gefesselt blieb Vegeta stehen und betrachtete seinen Sohn ausgiebig. Sein Blick strich zärtlich über die fast femininen Gesichtszüge seines Sohnes, hinab zu seiner ausgeprägten Brustmuskulatur, bis hinab zum Sitz seiner Männlichkeit. Er ist… wunderschön.Eine erneute Welle der Erregung ging über ihn hinweg, als Trunks seinen Blick nun auf seinen Vater richtete und diesen leicht verwundert ansah. War sein Vater gerade rot geworden!

Vegeta verharrte immer noch in derselben Position, vom Anblick des jungen und halbnacktem Körper vollkommen gefesselt (Kampfanzug ist schon ziemlich lädiert g). Verdammt! Er ist dein Sohn….! Was ist nur mit mir los?Mit einem letzten Blick auf Trunks drehte er sich um und stürmte aus dem GR.

War das ein Traum? Hatte sein Vater gerade darauf verzichtet ihn fertig zu machen? Und das obwohl er ihn doch von hinten angegriffen und zu Boden geschleudert hatte… Irgendetwas war hier faul, zuerst starrte ihn Vegeta so seltsam an und rannte dann einfach hinaus. Zugegeben sein Vater benahm sich in letzter Zeit öfters etwas seltsam, neulich z.B. war er aus der Dusche gekommen und als er sich umdrehte hatte Vegeta in der Tür gestanden und mit ihn mit einem äußerst merkwürdigen Blick angestarrt. Als Trunks ihn darauf fragte ob etwas passiert wäre, hatte er sich mit hochrotem Kopf umgedreht und gemeint er würde ihn in einer halben Stunde zum Training erwarten.

Damals hatte Trunks sich nichts dabei gedacht, doch jetzt benahm sich sein Vater schon wieder so seltsam…

Mit einem Schulterzucken stand er vom Boden auf. Egal was es war, es konnte ihm, zumindest im Moment, relativ egal sein und immerhin war er einigen blauen Flecken davongekommen, warum sich also beschweren?

Mit einem letzten ratlosen Seufzer ging er aus dem GR und in Richtung einer der wohl um die hundert Duschen die sich in der CC befanden.

Das Wasser auf der Haut zu spüren war einfach herrlich. Sein von Blut und Schweiß bedeckter Körper sehnte sich nach Sauberkeit.

/Vielleicht sollte ich Vater mal fragen was mit ihm los ist… Fragen kostete ja nichts. Wobei, es handelt sich ja hier immerhin um Vegeta, da können dumme Fragen einem theoretisch das Leben kosten… Na ja mal sehen, wenn es sich ergibt werde ich ihn wohl mal fragen/

Immer noch in Gedanken versunken, trat Trunks aus der Dusche. Ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte, das andere um seinen Kopf gewickelt, verließt er das Bad und machte sich auf in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen legte er die Handtücher ab und begab sich zu seinem Schrank. /Was ziehe ich an/ Nach ca. 10 Minuten hatte er ein passendes Outfit gefunden. /Na bitte, hat doch gar nicht so lange gedauert. Von wegen ich wäre wie eine Frau und bräuchte immer ewig für meine Gardarobe/ Dieser Gedankengang bezog sich auf den Kommentar von Goten, der meinte Trunks wäre weibisch weil er dieser mehr Zeit im Bad und beim Umziehen brauchte als seine Mutter.

Gerade als sich Trunks die Boxershorts anziehen wollte höre er wie die Tür aufging. Schnell, seine Nacktheit vollkommen vergessend drehte er sich um. In der Tür stand Vegeta.

/Oh mein Gott, ich habe aber heute auch nur Pech/ Mit geweiteten Augen blickte Vegeta auf seinen Sohn. /Seine Haut sieht einfach wundervoll aus/ Der Blick des Prinzen wanderte über Trunks Körper, der sich dabei zunehmend unwohler fühlte.

„Ähm… Vater, kann ich etwas für dich tun?" fragte Trunks mit etwas unsicherer Stimme.

„W-Was? Ähm… ach ja, ich soll dir von deiner Mutter sagen das das Essen gleich fertig ist." Antwortete Vegeta nach einer Weile. Es hatte etwas gedauert bis die Frage die mittlerweile ziemlich lüsternen Gedanken, des Prinzen durchdrungen hatte.

Zu Vegetas Entsetzen, waren diese auch nicht spurlos an seinem Körper vorbei gegangen. Zwischen seinen Beinen war eine noch nicht sonderlich große, aber eindeutig eine Beule zu erkennen. Schnell drehte er sich um und stürzte aus dem Raum.

Erst als er in seinem Zimmer angelangt war, beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder.

/Fuck, das gibt es doch nicht… das kann nicht sein… nicht genug, dass ich wie ein pubertierender einfach einen Steifen bekomme, es ist nicht nur ein Mann, der dafür verantwortlich ist, nein, er ist außerdem mein Sohn/

Vollkommen verzweifelt sank er, an die Tür gelehnt auf den Boden.

In Trunks Zimmer stand immer noch, ein total verwirrter Trunks. /Was sollte das denn jetzt/

**Tbc...**

So, das war das erste Kapitel!… Weitere werden wahrscheinlich folgen (kommt ganz auf die Reviews an! Es liegt also in eurer Hand!)

Würde mich über Kommis sehr freuen! (Wenns sein muss auch über Morddrohungen simle)


	3. High Noon

**High Noon**

Tadaa hier ist es "kommt mit dem neuen Kapitel in den Raum gehüpft" ! Das 2. Kapitel von Day of Sins! Meine Muse war heute richtig gnädig zu mir und hat mir schnell diese Eingebung geschickt! Wann das nächste kommt kann ich allerdings nicht sagen!

Das alles gehört natürlich Akira Toriama (Vegeta und Trunks würd ich aber jederzeit bei mir aufnehmen!)

Für das ganze bekomme ich natürlich auch kein Geld (shit!)

**Warnings:** Slash; Inzest, don´t like, don´t read! (später); Rape (später)

Also viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel!

Legende:

/.../ Gedanken

"..." Sprechen

Vegeta wusste nicht wie lange er schon an der Tür gelehnt hatte, als es plötzlich ein leises, fast zaghaftes Klopfen vernahm. Zuerst wollte er es ignorieren, er hatte jetzt wirklich besseres zu tun als sich um Bulma oder sonst wen zu kümmern, der sicher nur wieder mit irgendetwas auf die Nerven gehen würde.

Als es jedoch erneut Klopfte, beschloss der Prinz, dass er denjenigen vor der Tür wohl doch nicht länger ignorieren konnte. Mit einem schweren Seufzen stand er auf.

/Verdammt was mach ich hier nur! Ich muss doch total verrückt geworden sein! Er wird mich umbringen….oder schlimmeres.../ Ängstlich trat Trunks von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. Nachdem er lange hin und her überlegt hatte was er im Bezug auf Vegetas seltsames Verhalten tun sollte, war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig blieb als diesen zu Fragen.

Als er jetzt jedoch vor der Tür seines Vaters stand war er sich seiner Entscheidung nicht mehr so sicher…/Er wird mich umbringen… ganz sicher…/

Er holte tief Luft und klopfte dann sehr sanft an die Tür.

Nichts…

/Ob er weg gegangen ist? Scheint so…/

Gerade als Trunks sich schon umdrehen und weg gehen wollte, vernahm er ein so etwas wie ein leises Seuftsen.

/Er ist also doch da/

Wieder klopfte der Halbsayajin gegen die Tür, diesmal etwas fester.

Mit einem Schwung riss Vegeta die Tür auf.

„Was gibt es denn jet…" Weiter kam er nicht als er bemerkte, wer ihn da aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte. Augenblicklich wurde er rot. /Na ganz toll… ich benehme mich wirklich schon wie ein pubertierender Teenager…Jetzt werde ich auch noch rot…/

„Was ist Trunks? Kann ich was für dich tun?"

/Wird er gerade rot? Vegeta, mein Vater, Mister-ich-bin-so-gefühlskalt-das-ich-damit-irgendwann-noch-die-Welt-einfriere wird rot? Wobei hab ich den den gestört! Doch wohl nicht etwa beim mastur…STOPP Trunks, er ist dein Vater… über so was denkt man nicht nach/

Nun war es an Trunks rot zu werden.

„Ä-ähm… kann ich kurz reinkommen! Ich müsste mit dir reden…"

„Wenns sein muss!" Mit mürrischem Blick drehte sich Vegeta um und gab den Weg ins Zimmer frei. /Shit… wieder alleine mit ihm in einem Raum… reiß dich zusammen Vegeta/

Mit aufgesetzt gelangweiltem Blick ließ sich der Prinz auf sein Bett fallen.

„Setzt dich hin", fuhr er seinen Sohn an der noch immer etwas verloren im Zimmer stand.

„Also was ist los!"

Immer noch ziemlich unsicher ob er eigentlich hier sein wollte, ließ sich Trunks neben seinem Vater auf dem Bett nieder.

„Ä-ähm ja also… wie soll ich anfangen…"

„Mach endlich… ich hab nicht ewig Zeit" entgegnete Vegeta hart"

„Ok… du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit total seltsam, du schlägst mich nicht mehr halb bewusstlos, wirst rot und stotterst sogar! Was ist nur mit dir los!" Trunks nicht einmal während des Satzes Luft geholt und wartete nun halb gespannt halb ängstlich auf die Reaktion seines Vaters.

Vegeta war geschockt… /Ist es wirklich so offensichtlich! FUCK was mach ich nur… die Wahrheit kommt auf jeden fall nicht in Frage…/

„Was geht es dich an was mit mir los ist? Oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich dich das nächste mal wieder halb tot Prügle! Das kannst du haben wenn du willst…" Vegeta war erstaunt wie kühl sein Ton, trotz seiner inneren Panik, doch klang.

„Nein… so war das nicht gemeint! Du brauchst mir nicht zu sagen was mit dir los ist, schon klar, aber ich habe da so einen Verdacht…", Trunks Stimme klang ziemlich verletzt, obwohl er sich selbst nicht einmal genau erklären konnte wieso.

Eigentlich hatte er seinen Verdacht nicht erwähnen wollen, doch irgendwie war es ihm so rausgerutscht… /Na ja mal sehen wie er darauf reagiert… vielleicht habe ich ja wirklich recht/

/Verdammt er weiß es/ Schoss es Vegeta durch den Kopf. /Was mach ich jetzt… Abstreiten, was anderes bleibt mir wohl nicht übrig… aber was wenn er mir nicht glaubt… Scheiße/

„Und was ist dein ach so toller Verdacht nun?" kam es eiskalt von dem Älteren.

„Du bist verliebt… richtig? Und ich weiß auch in wen!" Meinte Trunks nun plötzlich angriffslustig.

/Ja, verdammt noch mal ich bin verliebt… und zwar in dich… in meinen eigenen Sohn…/ Für einen Moment überlegte Vegeta ob er seinem Sohn nicht vielleicht die Wahrheit sagen sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder. /Er wäre sicher total geschockt… er wird mich dafür hassen… das würde ich nicht ertragen…/

„Ach und in wen soll ich bitteschön verliebt sein!"

„Oh ich bitte dich Vater… das ist doch so was von offensichtlich! Ich habe schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt, doch jetzt wo dich auch noch so komisch benimmst ist es eigentlich klar…Du bist in Son Goku verliebt nicht war?"

Vegeta wäre beinahe vom Bett gefallen. /Und ich dachte schon, dass er mich entlarvt hat… Glück gehabt/ Gerade als der no Ouji schon in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen wollte, kam ihm eine Idee /Was wenn ich behaupte, dass es stimmt! Trunks würde denken den Grund für mein seltsames Verhalten zu kennen und sich damit zufrieden geben… ist wohl das Beste… obwohl mir schon allein bei der Vorstellung von mir und Kakarott alles hochkommt…/

„Tja… ich weiß nicht wie du drauf gekommen bist, aber du hast recht… ja, ich liebe Kakarott. Das geht dich aber nichts an damit das klar ist! Und jetzt wäre ich ganz gerne allein also verschwinde!" Meinte Vegeta in ziemlich gereiztem Ton. /Oh Gott ich glaube mir ist noch nie etwas schwerer gefallen als dieser Satz…/

Trunks war verblüfft. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es so einfach werden würde. /Na ja was solls/ Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Vater stand er auf.

Immer noch ziemlich verwirrt verließ er das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in sein eigenes Reich. Dort angekommen ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen.

/Mein Vater liebt also Son Goku… war eigentlich klar… die Spannung zwischen den beiden ist ja schon beinahe greifbar. Es stört mich nicht, dass mein Vater einen Mann und nicht meine Mutter liebt… Aber wenn es mir nichts ausmacht… warum tut es dann so verdammt weh/ Heiße Tränen liefen über Trunks Wangen und nachdem er zurerst versucht hatte gegen sie anzukämpfen, ließ er ihnen nun freien Lauf.

**Tbc...**

So das wars smile das 2. Kapitel ist fertig "stolz ist"! Hab es auf eine dreiviertel Stunde geschafft… Wenn man bedenkt wie kurz es ist… deprimierend (nicht wirklich smile)

Hoffe es war Ok! Würde mich über ein kleines (oder auch großes) Kommi wirklich riesig freuen, außerdem, je mehr Kommis, desto schneller geht's weiter!

So und nun zu meinen beiden lieben, ganz tollen, grandiosen Kommischreibern:

**Amunet: **Danke für das liebe Kommi! Tja Trunks liegt im Moment noch etwas daneben was Vegetas Verhalten angeht "smile"

Auch von meiner Muse soll ich dir ganz ganz liebe Grüße ausrichten! Nachdem sie dein Kommi gelesen hat, hat sie mich sogleich nieder geknutscht und so ist dieses Kapitel so schnell entstanden "smile"

**Hilda:** Tja also der Fehler mit dem Prolog ist ja echt peinlich… ich bin so eine Idiotin… muss das gleich ändern verlegen smile

Bin auch sehr gespannt wie lange sich Vegeta noch zurückhalten kann…(glaub mir obwohl ich die Autorin bin… Vegeta is nicht gerade leicht zu konrollieren… er und Trunks machen was sie wollen am "Boden sitzt und die beiden ihr auf der Nase rumtanzen"…)

Freut mich, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt!

Ok, wenn ihr eure Namen im nächsten Kapitel auch da oben stehen sehen wollt, müsst ihr mir nur n Kommie schreiben smile

Bis zum nächsten mal!

Raphaela-San


	4. Evening Hour

Das alles gehört natürlich Akira Toriama (Vegeta und Trunks würd ich aber jederzeit bei mir aufnehmen!)

Für das ganze bekomme ich natürlich auch kein Geld (shit!)

**Warnings:** Slash; Inzest, don´t like, don´t read! (später); Rape (später)

Hallo! Ja also, das ist das neue Kapitel…. Ich weiß es ist scheiße… tut mir echt leid!

Am besten halte ich euch jetzt nicht mehr länger auf, bevor ich noch geht und ihr das neue Kapitel gar nicht mehr lest…-panischer Blick-

Ihr hört von mir dann am Ende noch mal, da gibt's dann auch die Antworten auf die Reviews!

Viel Spass!

Evenign Hour

Zwei Wochen waren nun schon seit Vegetas vermeintlichem Geständnis vergangen und alles schien sich einigermaßen normalisiert zu haben. Zwar weigerte sich Vegeta mit seinem Sohn zu trainieren, schob das jedoch darauf, dass Trunks ihm einfach zu schwach war und er dabei keinen Fortschritt machen würde.

Zunächst war der junge Sayajin am Boden zerstört gewesen wegen dieser Sache, hatte jedoch erfreut festgestellt, dass seit sein Vater ihn nicht mehr als Gegner sah, er um einiges netter zu ihm war.

Den Gedanken, dass der Prinz Son Goku liebte, hatte Trunks bis in die hinterste Ecke seines Denkens verbannt, was bis jetzt auch einigermaßen geklappt hatte.

Bis jetzt…

Denn genau in diesem Moment, musste er mit ansehen, wie sein Vater von dessen Flamme geküsst wurde.

/Ganz ruhig Trunks… du hast es doch gewusst… freu dich für ihn…/sagte sich Trunks immer wieder in Gedanken, wusste jedoch ganz genau, dass es nichts bringen würde. Er konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, aber zusehen zu müssen wie sein Vater einen anderen küsste, fügte ihm mehr Schmerz zu als es jemals ein Kampf vermocht hatte.

/Wie ist es überhaupt bis hier gekommen…! Ach ja genau… alles fing damit an…/

Flashback

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Ich habe keine Lust mich mit diesem Baka auch nur zusammen in einem Haus aufzuhalten, geschweige denn, den Gastgeber raushängen zu lassen!"

Trunks war gerade auf seinem Zimmer, doch das Toben seines Vaters war auch dort sehr gut verständlich. /Er spielt wirklich gut, man meint wirklich, er würde Son Goku nicht ausstehen können…./

„Man Vegeta! Stell dich nicht so an, du bist so eine Zicke! Chi Chi, Videl und ich wollen endlich mal richtig in Urlaub fahren, was mit euch zusammen absolut unmöglich ist… das Hotel würde danach wohl nicht mehr stehen… Ich bitte dich Vegeta… es ist doch nur für eine Nacht… und Goku teleportiert sich, Goten und Gohan zum Schlafen ja auch zu sich nach Hause… tu mir den Gefallen… Biiiittteee!"

Das war jetzt eindeutig das Keifen seiner Mutter gewesen… er würde es wohl auch noch aus 10 Km Entfernung verstehen können, so durchdringend war die Stimme der Erfinderin.

Schon seit einer ganzen halben Stunde stritten sich die beiden jetzt…

Bulma wollte mit Chi Chi und Videl übers Wochenende in Wellnessurlaub fahren und da Chi Chi Angst hatte ihre Jungs könnten auf dumme Gedanken kommen hatte sie die „brillante" Idee gehabt, dass die Sons, zumindest Tagsüber, ihre Zeit bei den Briefs verbringen könnten… Na ja ihm sollte es egal sein, so würde er wenigstens jede Menge Zeit mit Goten verbringen können. /Und was wenn Vater und Goku sich näher kommen/ Bei dieser Vorstellung wurde ihm schlecht, auch wenn er sich nach wie vor nicht erklären konnte, warum er so große Probleme damit hätte, wenn Vegeta und Goku ein Paar werden würden…

„Hmm… Na gut, aber nur unter einiger Bedingung! Du baust mir in den Gravitatsionsraum eine Schwerkraft von 5000 ein! Klar!"

„Natürlich Vegeta! Danke!"

/Scheinbar hat Mutter den Steit gewonnen/ Mit einem leichten Schulterzucken schnappte sich Trunks die Fernbedienung und zog sich irgendeine dieser berühmt-berüchtigten Nachmittagstalkshows rein.

Kurz nach fünf Uhr vernahm Trunks dann ein leises Klingeln und die Stimme seiner Mutter die Vegeta zubrüllte, er solle bloß nett sein und wehe das Haus läge in Schutt und Asche.

Den Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters konnte sich Trunks bildlich vorstellen, was ihn leicht lächeln ließ. /Vater sieht verdammt geil aus wenn er sauer ist….STOPP… Das hab ich jetzt nicht wirklich gedacht oder? Das gibt's doch echt nicht…. Oh fuck Trunks du brauchst endlich wieder mal Sex…/

So schnell das Lächeln auf seine Lippen gekommen war, so schnell war es bei diesen Gedanken auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Er hatte jedoch keine Gelegenheit sich weiter Gedanken daruüber zu machen, denn genau in diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Goten kam in das Zimmer des Halbsayajin gestürmt.

„Hi Trunks, na wie geht's? Ist doch toll, dass wir hier sind oder? Kann ich vielleicht bei dir übernachten, das wäre echt klasse… Zuhause ist es immer so langweilig… Na was denkst du? Ach und ich muss dir unbedingt noch so viel erzählen! Heute Morgen zum Beispiel…"

So von der Redeflut des anderen überrumpelt, vergaß Trunks alles und hörte Goten, wenn auch nicht vollkommen Konzentriert, zu, ohne sich weitere Gedanken über Vegeta, Son Goku, oder das seltsame Gefühl, dass sich in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete, wenn er seinen Vater sah, zu machen. (A: Was für ein langer Satz…. Sorry)

_Eine halbe Stunde später:_

„… Trunks? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Trunks hatte zugehört, ja, doch was Goten eben erzählt hatte, ließ ihn erstarren. Noch immer hallten die Worte in seinem Kopf wider: _„Und dann hat Vater gemeint, er habe sich in Vegeta verliebt. Das war doch so klar oder…_"das was folgte hatte Trunks nicht mehr verstanden, zu paralysiert war er durch das eben gesagte gewesen.

„Ach Trunks jetzt mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht! War doch total klar, dass die Beiden aufeinander stehen. Zumindest kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass Vegeta genauso auf meinen Vater abfährt, wie der auf ihn! Weißt du was? Wir verkuppeln die beiden! Das ist die Idee! Ich weiß auch schon wie wir das machen…."

Den schon fast traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen seines Freundes bemerkte Goten nicht, während er Trunks seinen Plan erklärte.

So…. gut ich weiß das is jetzt fies, dass ich hier aufhöre schon klar…. Hab ja nichmal den Flashback beendet, aber ich komm grad nicht wirklich weiter und wollte euch sozusagen nicht mehr ganz so lange warten lassen….

Ich weiß auch schon wie die Handlung genau verlaufen wird aber im Moment finde ich einfach nicht die richtigen Worte um sie niederzuschreiben!

Das was ihr hier zu lesen bekommt ist eh schon der dritte Versuch das Ganze aufzuschreiben…. Also wie gesagt tut mir total leid!

Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder relativ kurz… dafür aber ziemlich komisch (hoffe ich zumindest).

Ich beeil mich mit dem Schreiben ganz fest versprochen!D

P.S: Wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst schreib ich das neue Chap doppelt so schnell(kann als Versprechen und/oder Drohung gesehen werden)!

So jetzt noch die Antworten für meine drei furchtbar lieben, tollen und netten Reviewer:

**Amunet**: Habe mich über dein Kommi natürlich sehr gefreutg und hoffe, dass das neue Kapitel nicht so schrecklich ist, dass es keines verdient! Was Trunks anbelangt, in dem Kapitel muss er nicht sonderlich leiden –g-, sein Glück… aber wie ich ja schon ein paar mal erwähnt habe, wird sich das wohl noch ändern…(ich weiß das is ne fiese Andeutung)

Goku wird im nächsten Kapitel auftreten, inwiefern er lieb/gemein ist und was er in dieser Fic bedeuten wird, verrate ich noch nicht!

**Hilda: **Erstmal danke für den lieben Kommi! Das mit den Gedanken hat dir gefallen? Freut mich riesig! (ich mag es auch irgendwie -g-)

Was Goku betrifft, halte ich mich noch zurück im Bezug darauf was ich mit ihm vorhabe…-gemeines grinsen-

Ich weiß es hat ne Weile gedauert bis das Kapitel kam… sorry aber ich werd mich mit dem nächsten beeilen, versprochen!

**Dada: **Dir gefällt die Story? Wow! Danke! Ich hoffe du magst sie nach diesem Kapitel auch noch…. Das nächste wird wieder besser, fest versprochen!

So das wars jetzt!

Also dann bye bye

Tbc…

Raphaela-San


	5. Early Night

**Disclamer:** Die Figuren hier gehören nicht mir sondern unserem allseits geschätztem und verehrtem Herrn Akira Toriyama

**Warnings**: Rape (später), Silly (hin und wieder), SLASH

**Paring**: Vegeta x Trunks

Hallo! Na kennt ihr mich noch? Ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert bis ich das neue Kapitel hatte… Tut mir echt total leid!

In dem hier erfahrt ihr den Plan von Goten wie er die beiden Verkuppeln will… hoffentlich gefällts euch _–smile-_

Ich melde mich am Ende der Story noch mal

Eure Angie-san

Gewidmet habe ich dieses Kapitel meinen tollen Reviewern, besonders denen von Animexx, da ich sie bisher immer übersehen habe, weil ich das System da nicht gechekt habe… Das Kapitel ist für euch und für all meine anderen Leser:

_**Early night **_

Nachdem Goten und Trunks nach unten gegangen waren, hatten sie als erstes „etwas" (bei Sayajin passt Unmengen wohl besser) gegessen und sich eine Weile unterhalten.

Trunks war immer noch ziemlich mulmig, wenn er daran dachte was Goten vorgeschlagen hatte um Vegeta und Goku zusammen zu bringen…/Hoffentlich geht das gut… aber nein sagen kann ich ja schlecht… sonst denkt Goten am Ende ich wäre Schul und würd auf einen der Beiden stehen… Ich und Goku… Igitt… aber mit Vater… hmm… STOP, AUS, SCHLUSS! An so etwas darf ich nichtmal denken! Das geht doch nicht… oder…/

Zu Trunks Glück wurde er nun von Goten unterbrochen der meinte:

„Warum gehen wir nicht rüber ins Wohnzimmer? Da ists doch viel gemütlicher!"

„Und was sollen wir dann bitte da?" kam Vegetas barsche Antwort.

„Na ja… reden evtl. fernsehen… oder eine Kleinigkeit trinken?" meinte Goten mit einem gewissen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Du darfst doch noch gar nichts trinken! Du bist schließlich erst 17!" lächelte Vegeta den Jüngeren triumphierend an.

Ach hast du etwa Angst, dass ich dich und deinen Sohn Mr.-ich-vertrage-rein-garnichts unter den Tisch trinke?" /Ha das kann er sicher nicht auf sich sitzen lassen…/

„Spinnst du? Trunks und ich vertragen ganz sicher mehr als du und Kakarott" knurrte Vegta den Halbsayajin an /Pah… den beiden zeig ich's…/

Beine hätte Goten losgekichert /Wusst ich's doch… Vegeta ist ja so einfach zu druchschaun/

„Hey! Lasst mich daraus!" kam es plötzlich von Goku, der wohl eine Weile gebraucht hatte um zu kapieren wovon die Beiden da redeten.

„Willst du etwa kneifen?" funkelte Vegeta ihn an.

„Ich und kneifen? Niemals! Los kommt das probieren wir aus!" entgegnete Goku siegesgewiss.

Trunks rollte mit den Augen /klappt ja alles genau so wie Goten sich das vorgestellt hat… aber warum freut mich das nicht… verdammt/

Ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte, hatten sich die anderen schon auf den Weg begeben. Schnell stand er auf und lief ihnen hinterher.

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie alle noch immer auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers.

Vegeta hatte aus Blumas Partyvorräten zwei Flaschen Martini, eine Flache Baileys und eine Flasche Whisky organisiert. Zusätzlich hatte er noch einige Fruchtsäfte besorgt um diese mit dem Whisky zu mischen.

Die Martiniflaschen waren mittlerweile auf eine zusammengeschrumpft und auch der Baileys und der Whisky hatten erhebliche Verluste zu verzeichnen.

Während Vegera und Kakarott ganz schön zugelangt hatten, hatten sich die beiden Jüngeren etwas zurückgehalten, schießlich hatten sie noch mehr vor, als die beiden Älteren „nur" besoffen zu machen.

Obwohl er lang nicht so viel getrunken hatte spürte Trunks den Alkohol doch ziemlich stark. /Man schwirrt mir der Kopf… ich bin echt null und nicht trinkfest… wenn ich mir da Vater ansehe… er hat sicher das Doppelte von meiner Menge getrunken und ist wohl nicht mehr als angeheitert… Die roten Wangen stehen ihm gut… sieht richtig süß aus/ bei diesem Gedanken musste Trunks leicht grinsen/außerdem lächelt er… ich weiß nicht ob ihn jemals zuvor so lächeln sehen habe… wunderschön… genau wie alles andere auch.../

Plötzlich wurde der junge Sayajin kalkweis /Moment… das habe ich jetzt nicht wirklich gedacht oder… oh man… ich bin echt nicht mehr normal… ich brauche endlich mal wieder Ablenkung… sonst drehe ich noch durch… ja das wird es sein… ich brauche endlich mal wieder Sex/

Stöhnend legte er sich die Hand auf die Stirn. Ja er hatte wohl eindeutig zuviel Alkohol getrunken, wie sollte er sonst auf solche Gedanken kommen?

„Hey! Ich hab gerade ne ganz tolle Idee" rief Goten plötzlich und unterbrach damit gerade den aufkommenden Streit von Goku und Vegeta, wobei es darum ging, wer von beiden mehr Pfannkuchen essen konnte während er einen Handstand machte.

Verschwörerisch blinzelte Goten Trunks zu. /Zeit mit dem wirklichen Plan zu beginnen/

„Ach und was ist das für eine tolle Idee mein Sohn?" meinte Goku überrascht.

„Na ja… ich dachte, wir könnten doch Flaschendrehen spielen", meinte Goten mit einem gemeinen Grinsen auf den Lippen, „es sei denn, ihr traut euch nicht! Dann können wir das natürlich lassen!"

„Wer soll sich hier nicht trauen?" rief Vegeta sofort.

„Also ich finds schon ok" meinte Trunks etwas kleinlaut.

„Was is Flaschendrehen?" fragte Goku verwundert.

Zack. Die anderen drei Anwesenden hatte es umgehauen. Wie naiv konnte man eigentlich sein?

Nachdem sie Goku erklärt hatten, worum es sich beim Flaschendrehen handelte, erklärte sich auch dieser mit dem Spiel einverstanden.

Auch eine Flasche war, im Zuge des vorausgehenden Alkoholkonsums schnell gefunden.

„Ok ich drehe als Erster!" rief Goten sofort, griff zur Flasche und gab ihr einen (wohlgemerkt für Menschenverhältnisse) kräftigen Schubs.

Genau in dem Moment kam Vegeta ein überaus beunruhigender Gedanke /Fuck! Was wenn ich irgendwas mit Trunks machen muss und dann einen Ständer bekomme! Shit! Scheiße! Mist… warum kann ich mich nicht einmal unter Kontrolle halten! Ich hätte sagen können, nein danke, das ist mir zu kindisch… oder sonst irgendwas… tja… jetzt ist es auch schon zu spät…./

Tbc!

So, na wie fandet ihrs? Wars ok? Lesbar?

Schreibt mir obs euch gefallen hat!

Natürlich werden auch Verbesserungsvorschläge dankend angenommen!

Ich weiß noch nicht genau wann ich das nächste Kapitel poste aber jeder der mich kennt sollte wissen, dass es ne Weile dauern kann, aber ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass ich diese Story fertig stelle!

Ok und hier kommen die Antworten an meine tollen Reviewer! Danke das ihr mir immer so fleißig schreibt, ohne euch hätte ich schon lange aufgegeben:

**Lisa: **Tja… gebe zu, das ganze ist „etwas" kompliziert geraten…

Ich hoffe dir gefällt das neue Kapitel (auch wenn's so lange gedauert hat…)

**Amunet: **Hmm also keine Vegeta x Goku? Tja keine Sorge! Das Paring bleibt Vegeta x Trunks! Na wie gefällt denn deinem Trunks das Kapitelchen? Hoffe doch gut!

Das mit dem Leiden kommt noch keine Panik (oder vielleicht gerade deswegen Panik? _-g-_)

Na ja also dann bis zum nächsten Mal!

**Hilda: **Leider ist dieses Kapitel doch nicht so lustig geworden… sorry! Ich hoffe es hat dir trotzdem gefallen! Was Goku und Vegeta angeht… da ist abwarten wirklich das Beste smile

_So und nun an meine lieben Leser von Animexx (die ich bisher immer übersehen hatte, da ich nicht gechekt habe, das ich da auch Reviews bekommen hab… Schande über mich! Tut mir echt leid!)_

**Matsu-Rika**: Danke für dein Review! Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert bis das Kapitel hier kam… tut mir total leid! Ich versuche mich mit dem Nächsten zu beeilen! Hoffentlich hat dir dieses hier gefallen!

**Chibi-Vegeta**: Danke das du mir immer so treu Reviews schreibst! Tut mir voll leid, dass ich dich bisher übersehen habe! Kommt nie wieder vor, versprochen! Also ich hoffe, dass dir die Stroy weiterhin gefällt und mir auch weiterhin Reviews schreibst!

So das wars (so viele Reviews hatte ich noch NIE) _–riesigfreu und im Kreis hüpf-_

Also dann bye bye

Angie-san


	6. Early NightThe Second

Hey 

**Autorengeschwafel:**

Ok... wow... ähm... Erinnert sich noch irgendwer an mich? Würds euch ja echt NICHT übel nehmen, falls nicht! Ich weiß, das Kapitel hat EWIG gedauert, bis es da war und ich verdiene jede Art von Schimpfe die euch einfällt. Vielleicht habt ihr ja trotzdem Lust es zu lesen?-ganz schüchtern-

Naja...hier erst mal das Übliche:

**Warnings:** Incest, Romance, Rape, strange Humor

**Disclamer:** Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama, ich verdiene natürlich auch KEIN Geld hiermit!

Ach ja, DANKE! An meine Beta! Kisa du bist klasse –g-

Evening Hour-The Second 

Und da saßen sie nun.

Nachdem Goten und Trunks nach unten gegangen waren, hatten sie als erstes ´etwas´(bei Saiyajin passt Unmengen wohl besser…) gegessen und sich eine Weile unterhalten.

Trunks wurde immer noch ziemlich mulmig in der Magengegend, wenn er daran dachte was Goten vorgeschlagen hatte, um Vegeta und Son Goku zusammen zu bringen.

Doch Nein sagen konnte er ja wohl auch nicht… /Sonst denkt Goten am Ende ich wäre Schwul und würde auf einen der Beiden stehen… Ich und Goku… Igitt, ekelhaft….Aber mit Vater… Hmm schon eher… STOPP AUS SCHLUSS! An so etwas sollte ich nicht mal denken/

Zu Trunks Glück wurde er nun von Goten in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen.

„Warum gehen wir nicht rüber ins Wohnzimmer?"

„Ach, und was sollen wir da?" entgegnete Vegeta barsch.

„Na ja, reden, evtl. fernsehen oder eine Kleinigkeit trinken vielleicht?"

„Du darfst doch noch gar nichts trinken, du bist schließlich erst 17!" meinte Vegeta triumphierend.

„Ach hast du etwa angst, dass ich dich und deinen Sohn Mr-ich-vertrage-rein-garnichts unter den Tisch trinke?" entgegnete Goten mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. Er wusste durchaus wie man Vegeta dazu brachte, das zu machen was man wollte.

„Spinnst du? Trunks und Ich vertragen garantiert mehr als du und Kakarott!" knurrte Vegeta angriffslustig.

„Hey lasst mich da raus!" meinte Goku bestürzt.

„Willst du etwa kneifen?"

Vegeta hatte jetzt schon ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf den Lippen /Kakarott das Unschuldslamm verträgt sicher gar nichts und so viel ich weiß kann Trunks durchaus ganz schön saufen…. Die beiden schlagen wir doch um Längen/

„Ich kneife nie! Los komm wir probieren jetzt aus wer am meisten verträgt!"

Und schon verschwand Goku mit einem vorfreudigem Gesichtsausdruck in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Auf Gotens Lippen erschien ein zufriedenes Grinsen. /Alles läuft so wie ich dachte/

Trunks rollte mit den Augen /Klappt alles genau so wie Goten sich das vorgestellt hat…/ sicher, ob er das Gut fand, war sich der junge Saiyajin allerdings nicht…

Nach kurzer Zeit saßen sie alle im Wohnzimmer der Briefs. Vegeta hatte aus Bulmas Partyvorräten zwei Flaschen Martini und eine Flasche Baileys besorgt.

---Eine Stunde später---

Der Martinibestand war mittlerweile auf eine Flasche zusammengeschrumpft und auch der Baileys hatte schon einiges an Einbußen zu verzeichnen gehabt.

Während Vegeta und Kakarott ganz schön zugelangt hatten, hatten sich die beiden jüngeren etwas zurück gehalten, schließlich hatten sie noch mehr vor als die beiden Älteren ´nur´ betrunken zu machen.

„Hey ihr, ich hab grad ne ganz tolle Idee!" rief Goten plötzlich und blinzelte Trunks verschwörerisch zu. „Warum spielen wir nicht Flaschendrehen?"

„Bist du verrückt? Das ist erstens Kinderkram und zweitens sind wir nur Männer!" fuhr ihn Vegeta ziemlich böse an.

„Tja dachte mir schon, dass unser Prinzchen dafür zu feige ist…. Kann man nichts machen…." Goten wusste durchaus was für eine Wirkung dies auf Vegeta haben würde. Und das Unvermeidliche trat ein.

„Wie bitte ICH und feige? Na warte… wo ist die verdamme Flasche…. Gnade dir Gott wenn sie auf dich zeigt!" Suchend sah sich Vegeta nach der Flasche um.

„Stop, nicht so schnell… wir müssen erstmal die Regeln festlegen….wie weit wollen wir gehen?" Goten hoffte stark, dass er erneut die richtigen Worte gewählt hatte um zu erreichen was er wollte.

„Regeln? Die sind doch nur für Weicheier! Alles ist erlaubt, außer vielleicht Sachen die zu laut sind… sonst machen die Nachbarn wieder ärger…", meinte Vegeta barsch und schnappte sich die Flasche.

/Ja es waren die richtigen Worte…definitiv/

„Na gut dann lasst uns anfangen" meinte Goten mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Zustimmendes Nicken von allen signalisierte ihm, dass sie scheinbar einverstanden waren.

Mit Schwung drehte der Prinz die Flasche und sie zeigte auf…

Goten.

Vegeta grinste breit.

„Sieh an, sieh an, das Glück ist mir hold... Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wahrheit..."

Kurz zog der Prinz die Stirn in Falten, überlegte was er dem Jüngeren antun könnte, bis ein triumphierendes Lachen verkündete, dass ihm scheinbar etwas eingefallen war.

Goten wirkte besorgt.

/Vielleicht war das Alles doch keine gute Idee/

„So, dann wollen wir mal,", fuhr er fort, „... also, was ist deine dreckigste erotischste Fantasie!"

„Vater...!", rief Trunks sofort mit einem vorwurfsvollem Ton und einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.

"Ach halt die Klappe Trunks, keine Regeln, heißt keine Regeln!", unterbrach ihn Vegeta kalt.

„Tja... danke für die Hilfe Trunks, aber ich fürchte, dein Vater hat Recht... es waren keine Regeln ausgemacht...", meinte Goten leicht resignierend.

Er überlegte.

Dann, mit einem ziemlich verlegenen Grinsen begann er zu erzählen.

„Also um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe einmal geträumt, wie... wie ich mit Dende und Piccolo geschlafen habe...", gab er hochrot im Gesicht zu.

„Und... seitdem ich das geträumt habe... lässt mich das einfach nicht mehr los..."

Goku sah seinen Sohn leicht schockiert an, das hatte nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Der Saiyajinprinz grinste, aber nicht nur wegen dem Geständnis des Anderen, sondern auch, wegen Trunks, der ein leicht rot angehauchtes aber vor allem leicht abwesendes Gesicht hatte, da dieser sich das Ganze scheinbar gerade bildlich vorzustellen versuchte.

Nachdem Goten das Geständnis hinter sich gebracht hatte, griff er sofort wieder zur Flasche, drehte.

Erneut hielten alle gespannt den Atem an, beobachteten die Flasche wie sie ihre Kreise zog.  
Dann, immer langsamer werdend, blieb sie stehen und ihr Hals wies auf Goku.

Er lächelte seinen Sohn an und meinte sofort, breit grinsend: „Pflicht..."

Dieser verzog leicht das Gesicht. Er hatte gehofft, es wäre Vegeta... doch, da konnte man wohl leider nichts machen...

Kurz überlegte Goten noch, grinste dann aber.

„Du musst... uns erklären was Globalität bedeutet...", meinte er nun breit grinsend.

Einen Moment wurde er von seinem Vater vollkommen ratlos, dann hilflos angesehen.

„A-aber... ich habe keine Ahnung was das bedeutet...", murrte Goku etwas verlegen.

„Das macht nichts... denk dir einfach was aus..."

Das Grinsen auf den Lippen Gotens war noch breiter geworden.

Son Goku dachte nach.

/Moment mal... es gibt doch einen Globus... der ist groß und rund.../

„AAAAlso... Globalität, bedeutet, dass jemand sehr rundlich gebaut ist. Solche Menschen sind sehr klein und haben einen großen Bauch... alles an ihnen ist rund"

Überlegen sah er nun seinen Sohn an, war sicher, die Bedeutung des Wortes doch noch herausgefunden zu haben.

Goten dagegen hatte, ebenso wie Trunks einen Lachanfall. Vegeta schmunzelte tatsächlich etwas.

/Hmm... stimmt wohl doch nicht.../

Enttäuscht seufzte der Saiyajin.

Nachdem sich die beiden Jüngeren wieder beruhigt hatten, drehte sich die Flasche erneut, bis sie schließlich auf Vegeta zeigend stehen blieb.

„Wahrheit...", kam es blitzschnell geschossen.

Goku zog die Stirn in Falten. Was sollte er dem Anderen nun Fragen! Die Rädchen in seinem Kopf ratterten, bis ihm schließlich nach sicher fünf Minuten eine Frage einfiel.

„Wie schaffst du es, dass dein Haar immer so hochsteht! Ich meine... meine Haare sind ja auch nicht gerade glatt aber, trotzdem sehen sie ganz anders aus als deine... viel mehr durcheinander..."

Vegeta stockte.

/Was fällt Kakarott eigentlich ein/

Dennoch, er hatte den Regeln dieses Spiels zugestimmt und dank seiner Saiyajinehre, die er im Moment insgeheim ziemlich verfluchte, zwang er sich ehrlich zu antworten.

„Ganz einfach Baka, noch nie was von Haargehl gehört! Das gibt's überall im Universum...", grummelte er missmutig.

„Wie viele Tuben brauchst du denn in der Woche?", kam es frech von Goten.

Gerade wollte der Saiyajinprinz ihn anfahren, wurde jedoch von seinem Sohn unterbrochen.

„Vier Stück... meine Mutter meint immer er würde mehr Zeit im Bad verbringen als sie selbst..."

„TRUNKS..."

Mit zornfunkelnden Augen sah er seinen Sohn an, war kurz davor diesen durch die nächste Wand zu schleudern.

„Gnade...!", kam es in einem ziemlich mädchenhaften Ton von Trunks, der wusste, wie jähzornig sein lieber Vater sein konnte, besonders im alkoholisierten Zustand.

Goten sah die Katastrophe kommen, stieß daher schnell Vegeta an.

„Los... mach weiter... dreh die Flasche! Oder hast du Angst vor den kommenden Entwicklungen des Spiels!"

Der Saiyajinprinz erstarrte, drehte seinen Blick zu dem Sohn seines größten Konkurrenten, focht mit sich selbst. Doch letztendlich siegte wie immer sein Stolz.

Murrend nahm er die Flasche, drehte sie erneut und wartete bis sie wieder still stand.

Ihr Flaschenhals zeigte auf Goten.

Vegetas Grinsen wurde teuflisch.

„Nun dann... wollen wir doch mal sehen... wie mutig DU bist..."

Goten schluckte.

/Herr erbarme dich meiner.../

Der Saiyajinprinz genoss jede Sekunde, zögerte die Zeit in der er den Halbsaiyajin auf sein ‚Urteil' warten ließ hinaus.

Nachdem noch ein paar Momente verstrichen waren, gab er es dann jedoch, mit immer noch dem selbsen süffisant-sadistisch-genussvollem Lächeln auf den Lippen kund:

„Du... wirst den Nächsten, auf den diese Flasche zeigt... küssen...mit Zunge"

Son Goten erstarrte.

/So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt... eigentlich sollte er das doch mit Goku tun/

Er schluckte schwer, wusste jedoch er hatte keine Chance.

Langsam griff er zur Flasche und drehte sie.

Alle hielten den Atem an, warteten ab.

Letztendlich stoppte sie und zeigte auf...Trunks.

Gotens Blick wanderte zu seinem Freund und beinahe hätte er gelächelt.

/Es hätte schlimmer kommen können... viel schlimmer.../

Trunks dagegen, war ganz und gar nicht begeistert von der Sache, wusste jedoch, er hatte keine Wahl. Mit einem etwas hilflosen Grinsen beugte er sich zu Goten.

„Na dann..."

Und noch ehe sich die Beiden wirklich klar waren was sie taten, lagen ihre Lippen aufeinander, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und schon bald drang Goten sanft in den Mund seines Gegenübers ein, spielte mit dessen Zunge.

Trunks war erstaunt wie angenehm es eigentlich war seinen besten Freund zu küssen. Da waren keine Schmetterlinge, kein Kribbeln oder sonst etwas, dennoch war es einfach schön die warmen Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Als sie den Kuss noch vertieften, schnurrte er sogar leise.

Vegeta war erstarrt. Wie gebannt sah er auf das Bild das sich ihm bot. Goten der Trunks küsste. Trunks der Goten küsste.

Gerade eben hatte ihm seine Idee noch so perfekt und gemein erschienen und jetzt... jetzt hatte er das Gefühl innerlich zu brennen.

Eine Weile tat er gar nichts, beobachtete einfach die Beiden und immer stärker stieg in ihm die Hitze auf.

/Nein... das kann nicht.../

Er knurrte leise, sprang auf, über seiner Hand erschien ein kleiner Energieball und mit eisiger Wut in den Augen, feuerte er ihn auf Goten.

Dieser wurde weggeschleudert, wenn auch nicht weit und war auch nicht verletzt. Im ersten Moment noch nicht wissend was geschehen war, sah er dann zu Vegeta.

„SAG MAL GEHT'S NOCH?", schrie er ihn an, doch dieser hatte sich schon umgedreht und war gerade aus der Tür gerauscht.

Trunks vor vollkommen perplex und auch er brauchte auch erst einen Moment damit ihm klar wurde, was hier gerade passiert war.

/Was war... das denn.../

Eine Weile saßen die Drei vollkommen stumm da. Goku, der als Vegeta seinen Sohn angegriffen hatte, schon aufspringen und den Saiyajinprinz in seine Einzelteile hatte zerlegen wollen, war schnell wieder ruhig geworden. Goten war nicht verletzt und Vegeta war einfach mal wieder ausgetickt. Nichts worüber man sich wirklich Sorgen machen musste.

Nachdem schon 10 Minuten verstrichen waren und keiner von ihnen ein Wort gesagt hatte, stand Trunks auf, sah die beiden Anderen leicht traurig an.

„Ich es... tut mir leid...", murmelte er leise.

„Besser ihr geht jetzt! Keine Ahnung was mit Vater jetzt schon wieder los war aber, ich werde mal nachsehen gehen..."

Auch Goten stand auf, lächelte seinen Freund aufmunternd an.

„Hey... schon ok! Du kannst ja echt nichts dafür… aber ich glaube wirklich es ist besser wenn wir jetzt gehen…"

Mit einem ‚schönen Abend' und ‚hoffentlich beruhigt er sich wieder' teleportierte Goku sich und seinen Sohn aus der Capsule Cooperation.

Trunks blickte noch einen Moment auf den Punkt an dem die Beiden verschwunden waren, drehte sich dann um. Langsam ging er in Richtung Vegetas Zimmer.

/Entweder... er ist dort oder im Trainingsraum.../  
Vor der Tür angekommen, blieb er stehen, atmete tief durch.

/Auf in den Kampf/

Leise klopfte er, bekam jedoch keine Antwort.

Er klopfte wieder, lauter. Erneut keinerlei Reaktion.

Etwas zögernd legte er seine Hand an die Türklinke, drückte diese nach unten.

Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, dahinter war alles dunkel, nur der Halbmond warf durchs Fenster einen blassen Lichtstreifen in den Raum.

Der junge Saiyajin ging hinein, sah sich um.

Niemand da.

Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte um zu gehen, trat plötzlich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten.

Vegeta.

„was willst du hier Trunks...?"

Die Stimme des Saiyajinprinz war eiskalt, höhnisch und in ihr schwang ein Ton, der dem Jüngeren überhaupt nicht gefiel, ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

/Irgendetwas... stimmt nicht.../

To be continued! 

So… ok…! Das wars für dieses Kapitel. Ich weiß, es ist nicht sonderlich witzig oder so, aber hey immerhin existiert es!

Ich gebe hier erneut das Versprechen ab, diese Story irgendwann zu beenden! Es kann dauern bis ich 70 bin aber, versprochen, ich werde sie fertig schreiben!

Yours

Angie

P.S: Mit Reviews geht's wahrscheinlich schneller XDDDD


End file.
